Son Gohan
|-|Kid Gohan= |-|Oozaru= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Adult Gohan= |-|Adult Super Saiyan= |-|The Great Saiyaman= |-|Potential Unleashed= |-|Revival of F= |-|Tournament of Power= Summary Son Gohan is the eldest son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, and one of the primary heroes of the second half of Dragon Ball. Although originally introduced as a mild-mannered and easily scared child, Gohan harbors an immense, limitless potential that surpasses that of his father. However, unlike his father, Gohan dislikes fighting and harming others, and his true power only shows through during moments of intense rage. Following Goku's death, he was trained by Piccolo in anticipation of the upcoming Saiyan invasion, and grew much stronger and closer to his new mentor, ultimately redeeming him and setting him down the path of heroism due to their bond. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher as an Oozaru | 5-B to High 5-A | High 5-A. High 4-C after his training with Goku, at least High 4-C as a Super Saiyan, 4-B as a Super Saiyan 2 | High 4-C, at least High 4-C as a Super Saiyan 1 and 2, 4-B after having his potential unlocked | 4-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Son Gohan Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 4 - 27 (physically 28) at the end of Dragon Ball Z Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan-Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki, and even use it as a radar, bouncing it off of objects to locate them), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Gohan to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gohan grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power (Gohan's true potential shows through whenever he grows enraged, granting him brief bursts of immense strength), Afterimage Creation, possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically) | All previous abilities, his barriers can keep out poisons, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Shattered Raditz's armor in a rage, and after being trained by Piccolo, he became the second strongest of the Z-Fighters present, behind only Piccolo himself. When angry, he was capable of somewhat hurting Nappa), higher as an Oozaru (Piccolo had to destroy the moon to stop him, and he injured Vegeta) | Planet level (Initially stronger then before. After getting his potential unlocked, he grew steadily stronger, approaching Vegeta's power during the Saiyan Saga and surpassing him after getting Zenkai, becoming increasingly powerful) to Dwarf Star level (During his rages, he was able to injure Frieza in his second form, and after another Zenkai, he was able to briefly overwhelm him in his third form) | Dwarf Star level (Should be normally this strong). Large Star level after his training with Goku, at least Large Star level as a Super Saiyan (Superior to Goku), Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 (Casually stomped Cell, easily overpowering his most powerful Kamehameha from a standing position and at the last second, and then managed to hold back his Kamehameha after his Zenkai despite losing half of his power and the use of one of his arms, ultimately overpowering and destroying him the moment his concentration lapsed) | Large Star level, at least Large Star level as a Super Saiyan 1 and 2 (While he had lost much of his power, he was still far superior to Shin and capable of holding his own against Dabura, though he wasn't fighting seriously), Solar System level after having his potential unlocked (Easily overpowered and toyed with Super Buu, who matched SSJ3 Gotenks and who should be superior to SSJ3 Goku) | Solar System level (As a as Super Saiyan, he casually stomped Tagoma and after Piccolo's death, he released such great power that Goku felt it even while on Beerus' planet) | Universe level (Tied with Piccolo even in his base state, who in turn was almost comparable to Frost. After some time, he was able to fight and defeat Watagash as a Super Saiyan, and matched Super Saiyan Goku shortly afterwards) | Universe level (After unleashing his hidden potential once again, which Vegeta previously admitted to be greater than his and Goku's powers, Gohan could easily hurt and ragdoll Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Requested Goku to fight him at full-strength, which prompted Goku to turn Super Saiyan Blue. Clashed with SSB Goku and forced him to use Kaioken to defeat him. Was stated by the narrator to have power that rivaled Goku's) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Raditz), higher as an Oozaru | Relativistic (Approaches and surpasses Vegeta's speed during the Saiyan Saga) | Relativistic. FTL+ after his training with Goku, at least FTL+ as a Super Saiyan 1 and 2 (Easily kept track of Goku and Cell in their fight, so easily that he thought they weren't fighting seriously, and then effortlessly outpaced Cell as a Super Saiyan 2) | FTL+, at least FTL+ as a Super Saiyan 1, 2 and after having his potential unlocked (Blitzed Super Buu) | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, higher as an Oozaru | Planet Class to Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class. Large Star Class after his training with Goku, at least Large Star Class as a Super Saiyan, Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan 2 (Easily overpowered Cell even when he went into a Power Stressed state, forcing him to regurgitate Android 18) | Large Star Class, at least Large Star Class as a Super Saiyan 1 and 2, Solar System Class after having his potential unlocked | Solar System Class | Universal | Universal Durability: Planet level, higher as an Oozaru | Planet level to Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level. Large Star level after his training with Goku, at least Large Star level as a Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 (Took a blast from Super Perfect Cell, though it broke his arm) | Large Star level, at least Large Star level as a Super Saiyan 1 and 2, Solar System level after having his potential unlocked | Solar System level | Universe level | Universe level (Goku needed to use Kaio-ken to take him out) Stamina: Very high. Gohan can train for days with minimal rest and continue to fight against opponents such as Frieza and Cell even after being beaten around and essentially tortured. He kept up his battle with Super Buu even as he was overpowered. He was capable of enduring and prevailing in his lengthy fight with Lavender, even as he slowly succumbed to the effects of poison. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space) to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: While Gohan is not as skilled in combat as his father, he is still a highly skilled martial artist and an intelligent tactician. Trained in combat and schooled throughout his entire life since the earliest years of his childhood, Gohan is a clever fighter capable of creatively utilizing his abilities. By using his highly tuned senses and skill alone, he was capable of following Lavender's movements even after being blinded and use his ki as a radar. As a scholar, tutored throughout his entire life, Gohan is highly intelligent and knowledgeable as well, having a in-depth understanding of the metaphysical mechanics of ki itself. Due to his intelligence and skill, Goku stepped down as Captain of Team Universe 7 and and appointed him as the new captain. Weaknesses: Gohan has an explosive temper that can flare up suddenly and cause him to act irrationally, but besides this, he is typically a pacifist who avoids fighting and dislikes killing opponents. Due to this, he often keeps his true power restrained so as to avoid harming others. As a Super Saiyan 2 and after first getting his potential unlocked, Gohan was prone to overconfidence, even dipping into sadism during his battle with Cell and seeking to prolong his suffering as retaliation for his crimes. He loses control of himself as an Oozaru and as he never trained the weakness away, his tail is a vulnerable point and grabbing or removing it will cause him intense pain. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Gohan's incredible power and abilities. Even as a child, Gohan possessed an exceptionally high dormant potential that allows him to show the true depths of his power whenever his rage shows through and grow in strength quickly. Even after getting his potential unlocked twice, Gohan still had room to grow further and further in power. *'Masenko:' Gohan's original signature technique, which he learned from Piccolo. After placing both of his hands above his head with his palms facing towards his opponents, he fires a powerful blast of ki. By charging it longer, he can also throw it as an explosive sphere of energy. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature technique, which Gohan learned from his father during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan's most powerful and famous use of this technique is the Father-Son Kamehameha, utilized alongside his father's spirit to finally destroy Cell. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Gohan can perform with his hands. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Gohan will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Gohan to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Gohan is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Gohan will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. However, this comes at the expense of his skill, turning him into a violent, mindless monster who cannot differentiate between friend and foe. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Gohan achieved this state during his training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, and though Gohan has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training, his first transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 caused him to become extremely sadistic. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Gohan mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. Potential Unleashed: The ultimate form that Gohan gains after having his potential unlocked by Old Kai's lengthy ritual, greatly increasing his power by unlocking his extremely high dormant strength. While this state must be maintained by steady, regular training, while Gohan has access to it, he can tap into its power by powering up just as he would to go Super Saiyan. Its power eclipses that of his Super Saiyan forms by a significant margin, and in this state, Gohan is often known as Mystic Gohan or Ultimate Gohan. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Revival of F Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Tournament of Power Note 1: Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. Note 2: It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fathers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hybrids Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Saiyans Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3